Surprise Surprise FR
by GoForthAndLive
Summary: Bella est en fait un vampire et n'aime pas les Cullen. Ils ne sont pas au courant mais quand James se montre et la piège elle se voit obligée de le tuer et les Cullen la voient... Elle doit désormais leur raconter son histoire... Bella/Damon story
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et L.J Smith l'histoire est celle de Blac tiger 532. Je ne suis que la traductrice._

_A oui à titre indicatif les chapitres sont vraiment très courts alors je pense en poster 2 par semaines le mercredi et le dimanche._

Le lien si vous voulez lire cette fiction en VO: ww w. fanfiction s /8193712 /1 /

* * *

><p>B POV<p>

Je commençais à en avoir marre de Edward, et sa famille. Ils me traitent comme si j'étais une sorte d'animal. S'il savaient qui je suis réellement ils ne me traiteraient plus comme ça.

Vous voyez, je suis un vampire. Mais pas comme Eddy et sa famille. Je suis du type original. Ceux qu'on tue d'un pieu dans le cœur, qui brûlent au soleil... etc. Je suis née en 1860 et j'étais amoureuse d'un homme qui s'appelait Damon Salvatore.  
>Nous étions heureux avant que cette salope de Katherine arrive et détruise tout. Le plus triste est qu'elle n'a pas seulement jouée avec Damon, mais aussi avec son petit frère Stefan. Ais-je mentionné que c'est elle qui m'a transformée?<br>Elle est arrivée en ville en affirmant qu'elle était orpheline, et que sa famille avait périe dans un feu. Je pense que s'il y a eu un feu c'est elle qui l'a provoqué. Une nuit la ville a fait la chasse aux vampires et les ont enfermé dans l'église pour l'enflammer. Il s'est avéré que Katherine ne faisait pas partie de ces vampires. Elle a réussit à s'enfuir et a laissée pour mort Damon et Stefan. Quand on m'a dit qu'ils étaient morts j'ai été dévastée. Je voulais mourir mais un ami vampire m'a sauvée. C'était un accident et cet ami m'a donné son sang mais étant moi, je me suis tuée moi même.

Après des années de solitude j'ai voulu faire l'expérience de l'amour une fois de plus. Je suis venue à Forks et j'ai rencontré Edward. En un seul regard j'ai su ce que lui et sa famille étaient. J'ai essayé de l'aimer mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas. Damon sera toujours mon seul amour. J'ai fais comme si j'étais amoureuse de Edward mais c'était uniquement cela. Jouer la comédie.

Un jour, ils ont décidés de faire une partie de base-ball parce qu'il y avait un orage. Puis James, Victoria et Laurent sont arrivés. Je savais que James était un traqueur mais je ne pensais pas qu'il en aurait après moi. Grossière erreur. Il a voulu m'atteindre en kidnappant ma "mère". Je me suis échappée de Alice et Jasper à l'aéroport et j'ai courus jusqu'au studio de danse.

Et maintenant je suis ici. Si je n'avais pas rencontré Edward je n'en serais pas là.

Je suis entrée et ai immédiatement vu James. Il me regardais avec excitation. Si seulement il savait.

- Où est ma mère Ais-je demandé.

- Oh, quelqu'un à bu un potion de confiance aujourd'hui et ta mère est actuellement à Jacksonville sourit-il

Sale fils de pute. Il m'a piégée. Il va le payer.

- Tu vois quand quelqu'un me piège, il le paye toujours au final. Et, regarde, tu es le prochain sur ma liste Dis-je sarcastiquement.

- Et qu'est ce qu'une humaine comme toi pourrait me faire. Demanda-t-il avec amusement.

- Qui a dit que j'étais humaine? Je souris et changea mon visage. Des veines sont apparues autour de mes yeux qui tournèrent au rouge sang et mes canines se sont allongées. Son visage me montrait la peur qu'il ressentait. J'ai marché vers lui comme un prédateur le fait vers sa victime. Il essaya de s'enfuir mais je me retrouvais devant lui en un instant. Puis je l'ai tué. Morceaux après morceaux que j'ai jeté dans un feu lorsqu'il fût mort. Je me suis retournée et j'ai vu les Cullen statiques la bouche grande ouverte.

- Qu... Comment... bégaya Edward.

-Merde

* * *

><p>Bon alors je continue ou pas?!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**blabla de la traductrice:**

Kikou les gens on est dimanche et qui dit dimanche dit... grasse mat' et nouveau chapitre heureux?!  
>Avec l'accord de l'auteur je me suis permise quelques changement et rajout mais c'est toujours son histoire pas la mienne.<p>

Les passages en italiques sont les pensée profonde de Bella

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement mais viennent tout droit de l'imagination de Stephenie Meyer et L.J Smith l'histoire quand à elle est celle de Blac tiger 532.<br>Lien de la fic en vo: www . fanfiction s / 8193712 / 1 /Surprise-Surprise (sans les espaces évidemment)

* * *

><p><strong>RAR:<strong>

_Guest: merci de ta review et du compliment oui je continue cette traduction du moment que vous le voulez._

* * *

><p>B POV<p>

« Et bien je pense que j'ai quelques explications à faire. » Dis-je maladroitement.

« S'il te plaît, dis les nous » Dit Edward manifestement énervé.

« Allons autre part nous expliquer. » Suggéra Carlisle calme comme toujours.

Le trajet jusqu'à leur maison a été réellement très gênant. Edward n'arrêtait pas de me fixer du coin de l'œil, et j'étais certaine de discerner au fond de ceux-ci le choc ainsi que l'incrédulité.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés chez eux ils se sont immédiatement dirigés vers les canapés tandis que moi je me contentais d'une simple n'a prononcé un seul putain de mot en 10 minutes et je commençais à en avoir sérieusement marre.

« Alors, des questions. » Demandais-je

« Qu'est-ce que tu es ? » Questionna Emmett troublé.

« Et bien je pense que vous avez la réponse à cette question. »Répondis-je calmement

« Tu es un vampire. » Déclara Alice

« Sans blague. » Annonçais-je sarcastiquement _Captain Obvious..._

« Mais... Comment ? Tu n'es pas comme nous je peux entendre ton cœur battre et sentir ton sang. » _Saleté de garçon... plus bête tu meurt. _Décidant que je n'aurais pas la paix si je ne leur racontais pas mon histoire je le fis. Mais évidemment je laissais quelque passages noirs parce qu'il n'avait pas à en être informés. Je leur dis donc comment j'ai été changé, comment Katherine à détruit toute ma vie. _Comme je l'ai dis, c'est une salope._

« Attends. Donc tu étais là pendant la guerre ? » Voulu savoir Jasper. Maintenant je me rappelais. Je l'avais vu dans une cafétéria je comprenais maintenant ce sentiment de familiarité qui me submergeais à chaque fois que je le voyais.

« Major Whitlock ? » prononçais-je incrédule.

« Isabella ? C'est toi ? »

« Oui » _Cet homme était comme un frère pour moi mais il avait disparu du jour au lendemain sans laisser aucun indice sur où il était._ J'ai soudainement sentis deux bras puissants mais froids m'enserrer

« Tu m'as manqué » m'avoua-t-il tendrement

« Je pensais que tu étais mort. » pleurais-je sur son épaule

« Chut, je suis là maintenant. »il m'a tenue jusqu'à ce que j'arrête de pleurer. Après un moment j'ai regardé les autres et ils semblaient perdus. Si ce n'était pas dans cette situation j'aurais ris de leurs têtes.

« Je pense que je dois vous expliquer » suggérais-je

« Oui ça serait bien. » Approuva Jasper

Jasper m'assit sur ses genoux et ne fît absolument pas attention aux expressions outrées de Alice et Edward.

« Alors, dis nous de quelle façon tu as connue Jasper. »

« Quand j'ai été changée j'ai commencé un tour du monde. Je suis passé par le Texas et j'ai entendu parlé d'une rumeur a propos d'une armée de nouveau nés au sang froid. J'étais curieuse et j'ai été y jeter un coup d'œil. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Jasper. Je me suis retrouvée dans une mauvaise situation et il m'a sauvée. Depuis lors nous avons été très proches. Il a quitté l'armée grâce à moi. Un jour il est allé en mission avec un de ses amis. Et je ne l'ai pas revu depuis. Où étais-tu Jasper ? »

« Mon ami s'est fait tué et j'ai fuis. Je t'ai cherchée mais j'ai rencontré une fille Katherine et elle m'a dit que tu étais morte... »

« Attends Katherine. »Le coupais-je

« Ouais, pourquoi ? »

« C'est elle qui a détruit ma vie. » _Quelle salope !_ Ce n'était pas assez d'avoir tuée Damon et Stefan il a fallut qu'en plus elle me prenne mon frère. Elle. Va. Me. Le. Payer.

« Je ne savais pas. Je suis désolée. » S'excusa-t-il

« C'est pas de ta faute. » lançais-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« En parlant de ça qu'elles sont les différences entre nos deux genres ? » Et comme d'habitude qui demanda ça je vous le donne en mille Carlisle foutu vampire trop curieux.

« Et bien nous somme vulnérable au soleil, un pieu dans le cœur nous tue. Si nous nous nourrissons d'humains nous sommes plus puissants et plus nous sommes vieux plus nous sommes forts. Questions ? » Lançais-je le plus gentiment possible

« Comment peux-tu marcher dehors pendant la jour ? »

« Grâce à ceci. » Et je leurs montrais ma bague. [Imaginez qu'elle porte une bague]

« Elle a été enchantée par une sorcière. Oui les sorcières existent. Tant que je la porte je ne crame pas au soleil comme une torche. » Emmett rigola après que j'ai parlé.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis ? » Me demanda Edward offensé.

« Que voulais-tu que je te dise – Hey Edward juste pour te dire que je suis un vampire plus fort et puissant que toi. Oh et tu savais que je faisais juste semblant d'être une petite humaine pathétique. Bien sur ça allait marcher » Crachais-je sarcastique.

« Tu pouvais toujours me dire quelque chose. »

« D'accord, donc si nous avons terminés ici je devrais partir » Dis-je en commençant à me lever levant.

« Où ? »

« Chez moi. Mystic Falls, Virginie. »

« Mais tu ne peux pas partir. Et nous alors ? » Lança Edward le cœur brisé. _Pauvre petit calimero_

« Je ne t'ai jamais aimé. J'ai essayé mais mon cœur à toujours appartenu à quelqu'un d'autre » Je commençais à marcher vers la sortie « Jasper, si tu veux parler et rattraper le temps perdu tu sais où me trouver. Et vous tous excepté Jasper, vous n'êtes évidemment pas les bienvenue à venir avec lui. J'en ai marre que vous me traitiez tous comme un animal. Je ne reviendrais pas alors... Adieu. » Je me suis retournée pour sortir mais Alice et Edward me bloquaient le passage énervés.

« Tu ne partiras pas Bella. Tu m'appartiens... »

* * *

><p>Alors ce chapitre comment vous l'avez trouvé?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**COUP DE GUEULE DE LA TRADUCTRICE:**

**Bon voilà les gens on a un petit problème. J'ai 400 vues sur mes chapitres mais 7 reviews et je trouve pas ça très logique cette histoire est elle si nulle que vous ne voulez pas mettre de review. Si tel est le cas dîtes le moi simplement et j'arrêterais la publication. Je ne travaille pas pour les reviews qu'on soit clair mais je n'aime simplement pas le fait de traduire cette histoire si elle ne vous plait pas.**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>RAR<em>**

_Pompei: Merci de ta review déjà et moi aussi j'aime bien ce type de couples. Je ne pense pas que Jacob et Edward soient gnian gnian cependant je pense simplement qu'il y a beaucoup trop de fiction qui les mettent en scène et que la nouveauté est quelque chose de bien et qu'il faut exploiter. Bref voilà le nouveau chapitre tout chaud._

* * *

><p><em>Bon trêve de blablatage inutile je vous met le chapitre même si certains ne le méritent pas.<br>La publication de ce chapitre à été plus longue car je n'avais plus internet et que j'ai du passer cet après midi à la fnac m'acheter un nouvel ordi._

* * *

><p>B POV<p>

J'arrive tout simplement pas à y croire. Il a le culot de me dire que je lui appartiens ! _Je ne suis pas un putain d'objet _

« Bouge ou je te bouge » Le menaçais-je

« Non. Tu es miennes pas celle d'un autre. » Dit-il. Putain bien sur que je ne t'appartiens pas. _Connard_ J'ai juste gardé un visage inexpressif et ennuyé

« Tu as finis ? Parce qu'il y a un autre endroit ou je dois être et j'ai aussi des gens à voir » Je pense que ça l'a énervé parce qu'il ma attrapée par le cou pour me bloquer contre le mur. GROS ERREUR. Maintenant je suis énervée. Vraiment énervée.J'ai attrapé son bras et le lui ai arraché. J'ai vampirisé mon visage et l'ai attaqué. Cette salope de petit lutin a essayée de m'atteindre mais Jasper l'a stoppée. Je crois que sa famille était choquée parce qu'aucun n'a réagis.

« Toi lâche moi ou je te ferrais regretter d'être né » « Jas qu'est-ce que tu veux faire m'accompagner ou rester avec ces personnes qui te considèrent comment une merde ? Et puis de tout façon Alice n'est pas ton âme sœur. Elle t'a mentit comme Edward. Ils avaient planifiez de nous utiliser et de nous laisser comme des merdes. » Lui avouais-je

« Mais pourquoi » murmura-t-il le cœur brisé. « Es-tu stupide. Nous vous voulions juste parce que nous n'avions rien à faire. Edward ne pouvais pas lire l'esprit de Bella et pensais que s'il était intime avec elle il trouverais pourquoi. Et moi j'étais avec toi en attendant de rencontrer mon âme sœur et parce que je ne voulais pas être seule. »

« Donc vous nous avez utilisez ? » Demanda Jasper très très énervé.

« Bien sûr que croyais-tu ? Que j'allais sortir avec un vampire qui peut à peine aller dehors et un petite humaine ennuyeuse ? Ne sois pas stupide. »

« D'accord, ça suffit. On part. N'essayez pas de nous arrêter. » Affirmais-je furieuse, j'attrapais Jasper par le bras et marchais vers dehors.

« Nous n'en avons pas terminé. Tu es à moi et à personne d'autre. » Dit Edward

« Arrête toi... »

Puis nous sommes partis pour l'aéroport. Nous avons pris des billet pour la Virginie. Pendant le vol nous avons rattrapés le temps perdu. Il me dit comment il a aimé Alice mais que ce n'était maintenant plus le cas. Il l'a cru et elle l'a trahis. Personne ne mérite qu'on lui fasse ce genre de chose. Si je revois l'un d'eux je vais vraiment les tuer.

Quand nous avons atterris j'ai loué une voiture et conduis jusqu'à mon ancienne maison. Elle est de 2 étages avec 4 chambres une chambre d'ami, 4 salles de bain et 2 cuisines. Je sais c'est grand. Nous somme rentrés avons posés nos affaires et sommes partis faire les magasins. J'avais besoin de nouvelles affaire. Croyez le ou non, mais je m'habille vraiment bien en réalité.

Nous avons achetez ce dont nous avions besoin et sommes rentrer. Nous avions besoin de nous fondre dans la masse donc lui et moi sommes allés au lycée nous y inscrire. Je me suis habillée, avec de meilleurs vêtements et suis allée explorer la ville. Beaucoup de choses on changée, mais dans le fond Mystic Falls était toujours la même. Je suis entrée dans un bar le Mystic Grill il me semble. C'était plein de personnes de tout âge. Je me suis dirigée vers le bar pour commander un verre. Derrière le bar se tenait un homme de 18 ans environ avec les cheveux blond et les yeux bleu.

« Es-tu nouvelle en ville. » Me questionna-t-il.

« Oui je suis Isabella mais je préfère Bella » lui avouais-je

« Je suis Matt, tu viens à lycée ou tu es juste de passage ? »

« J'y vais. Alors, quelque chose d'intéressant est arrivé en ville que je devrais savoir ? » Interrogeais-je curieuse.

« Rien de sérieux. Juste quelques attaques d'animaux sauvage. Un conseil. Ne vas pas dans les bois seule des personnes disparaissent. » C'était familier voire trop. Je devais faire des rechercher sur ça.

« Tu sais quel animal en est la cause ? »

« Aucune idée » Lança-t-il

« Hey Matt. Tu te fais de nouveau amis à ce que je vois. » Une fille avec de long cheveux châtains et les yeux marrons lui parla.

« Salut Elena. C'est Bella, elle est nouvelle en ville. Bella voici Elena, une bonne amie » Nous présenta-t-il.

« Ravie de te rencontrer Elena. » « De même. Es-tu seule » M'interrogea-t-elle.

« Oh, non je suis ici avec un ami. Nous somme arrivés ce matin » Dis-je

« Alors tu vas aller au lycée si oui en quelle année es-tu » me demanda-t-elle « Et bien oui et je suis en terminale. » « Moi aussi. Tu as besoin d'ami ? Je peux te montrer les alentours et te présenter mes amis. » Me questionna-t-elle excitée

« Évidemment . Je ne connais personne à part toi et Matt » J'avais VRAIMENT besoin d'ami. L'éternité vous fait vous sentir seul. « Ca serait bien » Dis-je enthousiaste

« Eh veux-tu que je te présente mon petit ami ? Il doit me rejoindre ici avec son frère. Ils s'appellent Stefan et Damon Salvatore. » Impossible. Ils sont morts j'ai vu leur corps. Peut être que c'est juste une coïncidence. _Juste une coïncidence rien de plus ils sont morts ce n'est pas eux ne te fais pas de faux espoirs. _« Oui » Répondis-je simplement

« Salut Elena » Dit une voix douloureusement familière. Je me suis retournée pour voir Stefan. Il n'a pas changé du tout.

« Stefy » IMPOSSIBLE « C'est toi ? Tu es supposé être mort et je te vois » Je pleurais maintenant

« Izzy ? C'est toi ? » Demanda-t-il choqué. Et je sentis ses bras m'entourer. « Tu m'as manquée »

Mais si il est vivant alors Damon...

« Stefan. Où est Damon ? Il est en vie ? » Demandais-je désespérée.

« Izzy ? » Entendis-je sa voix m'appeler sa merveilleuse voix. Je me suis retourner pour le voir dans toute sa gloire (NDT : Nan il n'est pas nu... Bande de cochonnes) Il est encore plus beau qu'avant.

« Damon ? »

* * *

><p>*siouplaitvousmefaitesdesreviewsetjevousfaisdescookies*<p>

Je sais pas vous mais je n'aime pas les chapitres qui se terminent de cette façon ce qui est beaucoup le cas dans cette fiction. Mais bon je l'aime tout de même.


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut bande de nouilles comment vous allez en ce premier jour de vacances enfin pas pour moi...**

**Je sais que vous ne deviez pas avoir de chapitre aujourd'hui.  
>Mais comme mercredi vous n'en avez pas eu je me suis dis que je pouvais vous en poster 3 cette semaine.<strong>

**Oui je suis très gentille parfois...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et vous connaissez la suite. Si vous voulez la fic en VO elle est sur mon profil normalement<em>****_._**

**RAR:**

_Pompei: Pas ma faute l'auteur l'a écrit de cette façon... On est d'accord que Damon c'est juste L'HOMME par excellence enfin... Vampire. Sinon je poste aujourd'hui c'est gentil nan._

**_So Enjoy :D_**

* * *

><p>D POV<p>

Mon stupide petit frère m'a fait venir dans ce stupide bar. Je voudrais tellement que Izzy soit ici. _Tu me manque tellement_

Elle me manque tellement. Si je pouvais revenir dans le passé je changerais mon comportement envers elle pour simplement l'aimer. Je suis entré pour voir Stefan et Elena parler à une fille brune. Soudainement cette même fille prit Stefan dans ses bras. Elle dit quelque chose qui attira mon attention.

« Stefan. Où est Damon. Est-il en vie ? » Je connais cette voix. Mais comment ? Elle est morte. Impossible mon esprit me joue juste un tour. Elle ne peut pas être mon Izzy...

« Izzy » Demandais-je tout de même avec espoir. Elle s'est tournée et m'a regardé. C'est elle. Encore plus belle que dans le temps. Ses magnifique yeux marrons me regardaient pleins de larmes.

B POV

« Damon ? » Je sentis ses bras autour de moi. Je lui retournais l'étreinte. Il avait toujours cette odeur que j'adorais. Je réalise qu'il m'avait bien plus manqué que ce que je pensais.

« Mais comment peux-tu être en vie je t'ai vu te faire tirer dessus. »

« Nous avions du sang de Katherine dans notre corps » Après avoir entendu ce prénom je sortais de ses bras. « Et comment va cette bien aimée Katherine ? » Lançais-je froidement. « Ah et Stefan je vois que tu as les même goûts qu'avant. »

J'avais remarqué que Elena ressemblait à Katherine mais j'entendais les battements de son cœur donc c'était un double. Et oui je suis au courant des doubles mais c'est une autre histoire.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses » Essaya d'expliquer Stefan

« Expliquons nous dans un endroit plus... privé » Suggéra Damon « Allons chez moi, vous rencontrerez Jasper, il est comme un frère pour moi » Dis-je

« C'est bon pour moi » Acquiesça Damon « Hé Stef, elle est au courant pour toi ? » Questionnais-je « Oui »

« Et est-elle au courant que c'est un double. » Ils avaient l'air choqués que je sois au courant. « Comment le sais-tu ? » « Je vous expliquerais chez moi. Suivez moi. Ce n'est pas très loin à pieds. »

Ils me suivirent et je pouvais sentir le regard de Damon sur moi. Quand nous sommes arrivez j'ai entendu leur murmures choqués. Oui ma maison est magnifique.

Nous sommes entrez à la suite de cela. « Jasper ? T'es là? »

Il marcha vers le rez-de-chaussé guitare à la main. Quand il les vit il arrêta de jouer.

« Sont-ils...? »

« Oui » Répondis-je « Attends il est au courant » Demanda Damon « Ouais. C'est un vampire lui aussi.

« Mais pas comme nous, sa peau est dure est incassable, ses yeux sont soit doré soit rouge ça dépends de son alimentation, la seule façon de les tuer est de les décapiter les mettre en pièces et les brûler. Ah et ils ne brûlent pas au soleil. » Avouais-je avec un sourire.

« Le soleil ne leurs cause pas de problèmes ? »

« Nan. Ils... brillent » Je ris à ça « Sérieusement ? » Damon était pratiquement mort de rire lui aussi « Si »

« Donc comment vous êtes vous rencontrer ? » Demanda Stefan « Et bien je pense que vous devriez commencer par me dire ce qui est arriver quand Katherine est arrivée. »

« Okey je suppose depuis le début ? » Je hocha la tête

« Quand elle est arrivée on aurait dit un ange, elle était magnifique. Elle m'a dit que c'était un vampire et j'ai continué de l'aimer. Puis Damon est arrivé et tout s'est compliqué. Elle nous a nourris de son sang.

Quand la ville a chassée les vampires, ils ont capturer Katherine et nous avons essayés de la sauver mais père nous à tiré dessus. Nous avions toujours son sang dans notre corps donc nous nous sommes transformés. Nous nous souvenions de tout donc nous avons découvert qu'elle nous avaient contraint. Puis nous sommes allez dans différentes directions. On a essayés de te retrouver mais nous avons découverts que tu étais morte. Ton tour. » Expliqua Stefan

« Quand vous avez choisi Katherine j'étais vraiment triste. Puis je suis devenue énervée. Quand j'ai entendue que vous étiez morts j'ai été dévastée. J'avais un ami qui m'a aidée. Un jour Katherine est revenue et m'a trouvée. Elle m'a torturée tous les jours pendant un mois. J'étais proche de la mort et c'était la seule chose que j'espérais. Mais mon ami m'a trouvée et m'a donné de son sang.

Il a entendu Katherine revenir donc il est parti. Je suis toujours énervée après lui pour ça d'ailleurs. Évidemment elle en avait marre de moi donc elle m'a cassé le cou et puis s'en est allée. Je me suis réveillée dans une chambre que je ne connaissais pas. Un fille avec de longs cheveux long m'a regardée de ses yeux bleu. Elle me dit qu'elle se nommait Rebekah et que j'avais un choix à faire. Me transformer ou mourir. J'ai choisis de me transformer évidemment.

J'ai compléter la transition et elle m'a tout expliqué. Nous sommes devenues vraiment proches et elle m'a parler de la malédiction de son frère. Elle m'a dit que Katherine était un double mais qu'elle avait été transformée et que bientôt il y aurait un nouveau double. Nous avons traversé le monde ensemble pendant quelques année mais un jour son frère est arrivé de nul par elle lui a planté un pieu dan le corps.

Je me suis enfuis et suis allée en Bulgarie pour trouver plus d'information sur le double. Là bas j'ai appris le Bulgare et est découvert que sa famille avait été tuée brutalement. J'ai été désolée pour elle. Oui je sais elle m'a torturée mais personne ne mérite ça. Puis je suis partie au Texas. Pour faire court, j'ai entendu parlé d'un sang froid qui se faisait une armée donc j'ai décidé de la trouver mais sur le chemin j'ai eu quelques problèmes et Jasper m'a sauvée. Nous étions proches mais un jour il a disparu. Pour le reste je vous expliquerais un autre jour. » Finis-je. Wow et bien mon histoire est longue.

« Je suis tellement désolé Izzy. Je n'aurais jamais dû croire Katherine. Je t'aime toujours. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît pardonne moi » Damon tomba sur ses genoux pour me supplier. Je l'avais déjà pardonner depuis longtemps.

« Damon, je t'ai pardonnée il y a longtemps et moi aussi je t'aime toujours. » Lui murmurais-je amoureusement. J'ai sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nous nous embrassions avec passion. J'avais l'impression que je pouvais exploser

Ok, je sais qu'il est auto suffisant en règle générale mais jamais dans ces moment là...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors ce chapitre vous a plu? Je tiens juste à préciser que l'auteur est Bulgare et c'est donc la raison du voyage de Bella dans ce pays. Sinon je mérite quelque reviews ou pas? <strong>_

_**Et tant que j'y pense le prochain chapitre est demain j'ai bien avancée pendant l'après midi et j'ai presque fini de la retraduire.**_

_**So see you tomorrow :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut bande de nouilles. 3 chapitres en trois jours c'est la classe non?  
>Mais quelque chose me chiffonne toujours 600 vues et 13 reviews vous voyez mon problème?<strong>

**Enfin bref nous somme dimanche il est 16h41 et je me suis levée il y a 40 minutes.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>RAR:<span>**

_Pompei: J'aime toujours autant Damon et Bella mais moins Elena et Stefan dans cette fic du moins sinon je les aimes bien personnellement. Elena n'est pas chiante... Enfin pas trop c'est juste que dans les fictions les auteurs ont tendances à en faire une sorte de "connasse" sans coeur ou une sainte nitouche chose que je ne supporte pas. Bref voilà un nouveau chapitre._

**_**_Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et vous connaissez la suite. Si vous voulez la fic en VO elle est sur mon profil normalement_****_._**_**

* * *

><p>B POV<p>

Ce soir c'est soirée pyjama avec Elena et ses amies Bonnie et Caroline. Damon et Stefan viennent évidemment et aussi un garçon Tyler il me semble.

Elena et moi avons pris ce dont nous avions besoin pour que cette soirée soit bonne. Pour les films nous avons décidez de regarder des film d'horreur. Nous avons préparé du pop-corn, des chips et des cookies.

Avec les filles nous avons mis nos pyjamas. (NDT : En théorie les pyjamas sont sur le profil de Blac Tiger 532 mais les liens ne passent pas désolée.) puis avons attendu que les garçons arrivent. Quand ils furent la nous nous sommes installés confortablement. Je me suis assise sur les genoux de Damon, Elena sur ceux de Stefan tandis que Bonnie Caroline et Tyler eux se sont assis sur le canapé.

Le premier film que nous avons regardé est les griffes de la nuit (NDT : Freddy les griffes de la nuit pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le vieux, un bon film tant que j'y pense.) quand la partie qui fait peur est arrivée je me suis cachée dans l'épaule de Damon. Je pense que je vais faire des cauchemars après. Puis nous mîmes The Grudge. Okey. Je vais définitivement faire des cauchemars. Puis nous regardâmes True Blood.

« OMG Alex Skarsgard est trop sexy. (NDT : Ce mec je meurs tellement pour lui *-*) J'aimerais tellement le connaître » Dit Bonnie

« Et bien, je le connais en fait. » Avouais-je calmement. Je vu que je les avaient choquée un peu plus et leur bouches toucheraient le sol. « Quoi ? » Questionnais-je

« Tu connais Alex Skarsgard ? » Demanda Bonnie ne me croyant pas « Bien sur. C'est un vampire en fait. Je l'ai rencontré il y a longtemps. » Expliquais-je « Est-il aussi sexy dans la vrai vie que dans la série » Me demanda Caroline

« Et même plus »

« Heyyyy, ton copain est dans la pièce. » Dit Damon « Désolé mais c'est la vérité. Je peux l'appeler si vous voulez. » Suggérais-je

« Tu peux vraiment ? S'il te plaît fait le » Je hochais la tête puis l'appelais.

(Bella, **Alex**)

**Hey Bella ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vus.**

Oui je sais. Mes amis et moi regardions justement ta série. Tu joue bien.

**Merci Bells. Tu es où maintenant ? La dernière fois que j'ai eu de tes nouvelle tu étais avec un sang froid.**

Je sais mais j'ai réalisé que c'était un con

**Tu veux lui donner une leçon ?**

Non ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai une couverture.

**Okey B. Je dois y aller. Le travail tu sais.**

Bye et ne deviens pas un étranger.

**Ne t'inquiète pas. Bye**

J'ai raccroché et regardé les autres et ils me regardaient tous étrangement. _Je ne suis pas un extra-terrestre non ?_ « Quoi ? » Demandais-je « Rien » me répondirent-ils

« D'acoooord, voilà les règles. Vous faîtes toutes les actions ou vous retirez un vêtement. Les chaussettes et les chaussures ne comptent pas. Donc qui commence ? » Expliqua Elena

« Moi » Criais-je « Stefan, action ou vérité ? »

« Vérité pour commencer » Choisit-il « Allez. Tu n'es pas drôle » Râla Damon

« L'as-tu déjà fait avec Elena » Je souris

« Oui » Répondit-il prudemment « Stefan » Rougi Elena

« Okey. Tu es le suivant. »

« Damon, action ou vérité ? » Demanda-t-il « Action bien sûr » « Bois de la veine de vénus » Dit Stefan

« Alleeeez. Vraiment ? » Gémi Damon « Ouais, donc fait le. »

Il le fit et resta en état de choque pendant 10 minutes

« Ton tour »

« Izzy, action ou vérité ? » Me questionna-t-il. Je réfléchis « Vérité. »

« As-tu déjà aimée quelqu'un mais surtout qui, excepté moi évidemment » Lança-t-il « Oui. Son prénom était Daniel. Mais il est mort. » Répondis-je. Il était mon second grand amour et cet idiot s'est fait tuer bêtement. Je pense que d'une certaine façon. Damon semblait triste de ce que je dit. Avant que nous puissions continuer la sonnette retentit un fois de plus. Je me suis levée pour ouvrir. Quand ce fût le cas je me figeais sous le choque. Je ne pouvais y croire. Je vis...

* * *

><p><strong>Ce chapitre est court j'en conviens mais bon il y a du suspens et une conversation avec un acteur vraiment très sexy et pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, Alex joue Eric Northman dans True Blood.<strong>

**Dans le prochain chapitre: Révélation sur la personne derrière cette porte** _Sans blague_** Des problèmes à Forks et d'autres choses ^^**

**Review contre macarons cette fois et je vous assure que les miens sont aussi bons que ceux de chez Ladurée :D**

**Allez à mercredi les nounouilles.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut mes chers lecteurs adoré.  
><strong>**Aujourd'hui c'est mercredi donc new chapter**

* * *

><p><span><strong>RAR:<strong>  
><span>_Pompei: Je suis d'accord je suis juste totalement fan de True Blood et Eric est mon personnage préféré. Je suis pas vraiment fan de Dracula Spike Angel et Blade personnellement j'ai vu les série ou film ou les acteurs apparaissent mais juste... Non :D_

_Noddy:  
>CHAP 2: Alors je vais faire une réponse pour toutes tes reviews. Oui Bella est directe mais c'est bien non tu ne trouve pas une Bella qui comme dans twilight se sous estime etc je suis pas fan personnellement. Le fait qu'elle soit amie avec Major j'aime beaucoup également parce que c'est juste mon personnage préféré.<br>CHAP 3: Ils sont totalement à l'ouest ces deux la le sang qu'ils venaient de boire devait plus être très frais.  
>CHAP 4: Je suis totalement d'accord il y a trop d'informations dans ce chapitre mais j'ai pas pu faire autrement car chaque détail avait son importance<br>__CHAP 5: Si je comprend tu ne connais pas Vampire Diaries. Okey tu vas juste être un peu pommé alors. Pour faire simple la veine de vénus c'est un poison pour vampire ça les affaiblis en fait. Jasper est là mais l'auteur à simplement oubliée de le mentionner_

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong><em>Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et vous connaissez la suite. Si vous voulez la fic en VO elle est sur mon profil normalement<em>****_._**_**

* * *

><p>B POV<p>

Aucun putain de moyen que ce soit possible. A la porte se tenait Katherine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici salope ? » La questionnais-je. Oui j'ai dis que je la comprenais mais elle reste quand même une salope.

« Attends, je veux simplement te parler. » Me répondit-elle précipitamment. « A propos de quoi ? Avoir ruiner ma vie ? Volé la personne que j'aime ? Hein ? Dis-moi. » Crais-je

« S'il te plaît écoute moi. Quelqu'un m'avais obligée à le faire... » Je ne la croyais pas. Je l'ai donc simplement attrapée par le cou pour la maintenir contre le mur. « Oui bien évidemment je te crois. Maintenant dis moi pourquoi tu es ici ? »

Elle me regarda suppliante « Je t'en supplie crois moi. Je vais tout t'expliquer mais nous avons besoin d'un endroit plus privé. » Je pensais sérieusement la suivre « Donne moi une bonne raison de te suivre. »

« Ca a à voir avec ton ex »

« Lequel ? »

« Daniel » Avoua-t-elle. Dire que j'étais choquée serait un euphémisme. Je ne pouvais plus y faire face mais il fallait que je sache la vérité

« Daniel est mort »

« En es-tu sure ? » Et si... Mais c'est juste impossible _Il est mort elle veut juste me mettre la tête à l'envers rien de plus. _Mais si c'était la vérité me dit une petite voix dans ma tête.

« Attends moi je dois me changer » Dis-je tout en me dirigeant vers les escaliers.

« Comment peux tu la croire. C'est un démone manipulatrice. » Signala Damon irrité.

« Je ne la crois pas mais je dois savoir. Comprends moi » Plaidais-je « D'accord mais tu devra tout me dire en revenant. » Ordonna-t-il avant de m'embrasser. Je suis allée enfiler une veste rouge, avec un slim noir et des talons de la même couleur que mon pantalon _(NDT : J'aime son style pas vous?)_

« Je suis prête. Allons-y » Annonçais-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie. Nous avons courus jusqu'à un magnifique pré dans la forêt. Je m'assis et elle suivit mon exemple.

« Alors, parle. » La pressais-je

« Tout a commencé quand je suis retournée en Bulgarie. Je sais que tu y a été et que ma famille a été tuée mais tu ne savais pas que j'avais eu un enfant. Il me l'ont enlevé. J'étais si triste. Elle me manque tellement, elle était... Parfaite. Puis le truc des double est arrivé et j'ai dû m'enfuir. J'ai été transformée et me suis enfuie mais j'étais inquiète car je savais qu'il y allait y avoir un nouveau double dans peu de temps. J'ai fuis Klaus toute ma vie. Puis je suis venue ici et je t'ai rencontrée toi et les Salvatore. Klaus m'a capturée mais il m'a juste dit de les transformer puis les tuer. J'étais effrayée. Je sais que ce que j'ai fait étais mal mais j'en avais marre de devoir le fuir. Il m'a laissée seule après cet épisode. Et pour Daniel je sais qu'il n'est pas mort. C'est un vampire mais pas comme nous. C'est un sang froid. » Je n'étais pas choquée non c'était bien plus fort que ça. « Sais-tu où il est actuellement. » m'enquis-je « La dernière fois que j'ai entendu parlé de lui il faisait parti du clan Volturi » Putain c'est juste pas possible.

« Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi j'ai agis de cette façon ? » m'interrogea-t-elle

« Oui je comprend. Présentement, si on oubli cette partie je pense que nous pourrions bien nous entendre. »

« Oui, je pense que ce serais le cas. Qu'en penserais tu si nous reprenions tout à zéro. Bonjour, je m'appelle Katherine, ravie de te rencontrer » Je pense que c'est un bon départ. « Salut, je m'appelle Isabelle mais tu peux m'appeller Bella ou Izzy. »

« Que penses-tu de Isa »

« Pas mal. Je pense que nous devrions rentrer. J'adorerais te présenter mes nouveaux amis » Luis dis-je tout sourire

« Vraiment ? Mais que vont-ils en penser. Parce que j'en ai tué certains. » Me demanda-t-elle « Si ils veulent que je sois heureuse ils t'accepterons. » Reconnus-je

Nous avons marcher vers la pension en parlant de tout et n'importe quoi. Quand nous sommes finalement arrivée nous étions en train de rire car nous avions échangés des histoires sur nos exs.

« Juste une minute. Ton ex étincelais » Rigola-t-elle « SIIIII j'arrivais pas à y croire mais c'est la stricte vérité il brillait comme une boule disco. » Pleurais-je de rire.

En rentrant tout le monde nous regardais bizarrement

« Quoi » Dîmes nous à l'unisson en recommençant à rire.

« Je vois nous sommes amis maintenant. » Dit Jasper

« Oh Jasper tu te souviens de Katherine ? »

« Évidemment. Comment pourrais oublier ma cousine » _(NDT : Oui je sais WTF... L'auteur en avait trop pris je pense xD) _

Quand nous avons fait le tour du monde, nous sommes tombés sur Katherine. Je suis partie immédiatement mais Jasper non et il a découvert qu'elle était sa cousine au second degrés. Ils sont devenus proches. Puis elle est partie _C'est quand même récurent qu'elle mette les voiles..._

« Je pense parler au nom de tout le monde. WTF » Demanda Elena

« C'est une très très longue histoire et nous n'avons pas le temps pour que je vous la conte. » Dis-je « Nous avons d'autres problèmes. Comme Klaus brisant sa malédiction et tuant Elena. » Citais-je _Et moi aussi par la même occasion._

« On parlera de ça demain matin. Je suis fatiguée » Bailla Caroline. Soudainement mon portable sonnais. Je regardais qui éméttais l'appel et constatais que c'était Charlie _(NDT : Dans cette version Bella lui dit au revoir et Charlie est au courant que c'est un vampire.)_

(Bella, **Charlie**)

Comment tu vas Charlie ?

**La rousse est de retour Bell's. Je l'ai vu me regarder par la fenêtre et c'était juste flippant**

J'arrive demain avec des amis

**Je t'attends.**

Je raccrochais « Vous venez casser du sang froid avec moi ? »

« Putain ouais » Cria tout le monde

* * *

><p>Je ne suis pas fan de ce chapitre. J'aime pas le fait que Katherine soit si gentille c'est juste trop bizarre pour moi ce sera toujours une salope et c'est comme ça que je l'aime. Pas comme une petite chose fragile quoi.<p>

Enfin bref j'attend vos review et à samedi :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou les gens j'aurais quelques mots à vous** **dire.**  
><strong>Je ne comprends pas pourquoi sur le précédent chapitre j'ai eu environs 180 vues mais aucune review...<br>Je ne sais pas vous n'appréciez plus l'histoire? Si c'est le cas faîtes moi en part que j'arrête cette trad.**

_**Je sais que certains passaient leurs bacs ou brevet blancs il me semble mais vous n'êtes pas tous dans ce cas de figure.**_

**En attendant le chapitre qui sera peut-être le dernier.**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Disclaimer:<span> **_**_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ni l'histoire. Le lien VO est sur mon profil. _**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>B POV<p>

Nous avons décidés que seulement Katherine et Damon viendraient avec moi quant au autres ils ferraient des recherches dans la ville. Quand nous avons atterris à Port Angeles j'ai loué une voiture pour qu'on soit chez Charlie plus 'rapidement' _Quelle connerie on aurait juste pu courir..._

« Charlie laisse moi te présenter Katherine et Damon » « Ravi de vous rencontrer Charlie » Dit Damon « Katherine restera avec moi dans ma chambre et Damon dans la chambre d'amis » Expliquais-je

« Voulez vous voir mes ancien amis du lycée ? Demain nous irons à la recherche de Victoria. » Suggérais-je

« Okey » Répondirent-ils

Nous sommes montés en voiture et j'ai conduis jusqu'au lycée. Damon et Katherine parlaient comme s'il étaient meilleurs amis et j'étais contente de ce fait.  
>Apparemment nous sommes arrivés à l'heure du déjeuner. Quand nous avons ouvert la porte de la cafétéria tout le monde nous regardait. Tout était calme pendant quelques secondes puis les murmures on commencés.<p>

'C'est Bella' 'Qui est le gars avec elle ?' Super. Son ego était déjà très gros il va maintenant être énorme. Je l'ai vu sourire et je lui ai mis une tape à l'arrière de la tête.

« Ne sois pas si fier de toi » dis-je

« Quoi ? Les gens m'aiment » Rigola-t-il

« Allez je vais vous présenter à mes amis » Répondis-je en prenant la direction d'où étaient Angela et Jessica. Elle étaient assises avec Tyler, Mike et Lauren. Qui semblaient choqués que nous allions vers eux. Je veux dire, on ne peut pas les blâmer.

« Bella est-ce que c'est toi ? » Demanda Jessica totalement choquée. Je pense qu'elle était aussi un peu jalouse.

« Ouaip » répondis-je en insistant sur le 'p' « Qui sont les deux avec toi » Demanda Angela curieusement

« Oh, c'est Katherine, une vieille amie et Damon, mon petit ami » Les présentais-je

« Évidemment. Elle a toujours les mecs sexy. Qu'est ce qu'ils lui trouvent ? C'est juste une fille ennuyeuse » Entendis-je Lauren murmurer dans son souffle

« Excuse moi ? Je pense que les gars veulent trouver une vrai fille et pas une blonde qui vous fera une pipe gratuite juste pour être populaire » Crachais-je avec ma voix de connasse « Je suis fière de toi Isa » dis Katherine avec de fausses larmes. « Maintenant, VAS TE FAIRE FOUTRE » lançais-je. Elle est partie en courant comme une sorte de lapin effrayé

« Alors, quoi de neuf ? »

« Pas grand chose. Et pour tout te dire... tu as l'air mieux qu'avant. » « Oh merci » dis-je. Nous avons parlés pendant quelques minutes puis nous avons dû partir.

« C'était bien de vous voir mais on doit partir. » Avouais-je en me levant « C'était cool de vous voir et Bella on garde contact. » Me demanda Angela

Nous sommes sortis après ça. « Bon c'est l'heure de travailler, Malheureusement on doit parler à la meute. »

« On doit vraiment le faire » Pleurnicha Katherine « Ouais, si nous voulons terminer plus vite. »

« Okey. Alors c'est parti. » dit Damon

Nous sommes allés à la réserve. Arrivés a la maison de Jacob j'ai toqué. Billy m'a ouvert.

« Hey Billy. Est-ce que Jake est ici ? » questionnais-je poliment. « Non, il est allé à first beach »

« D'accord merci » lançais je prenant la direction de la plage. Nous l'avons trouvés assis et torse nu. _(NDT : Le torse de Taylor Lautner *-*)_

« Jacob » L'appelais-je. « Bella » murmura-t-il en me voyant

« Oui c'est moi et je suis ici pour parler au pack alors tu pourrais te transformer et les appeler rapidement. » Demandais-je ennuyée.

« Mais comment tu es au courant » Me demanda-t-il choqué. « J'ai pas le temps alors fait le juste » ordonnais-je

Il se transforma plus loin et nous dit qu'ils arriveraient dans quelques minutes.

« Qui sont ils » Me questionna-t-il en montrant Damon et Katherine « Des amis »

Quand la meute est arrivée, Il n'y a que Sam qui est redevenu humain. Je lui ai directement demander des informations à propos de Victoria

« Elle à rodée dans les environs depuis que tu es partie. » Dit-il « As-tu une idée de où elle peut être » questionnais-je

« Non mais nous allons aller faire une autre patrouille et je t'informerais de ce que nous avons trouvés. Retrouve moi ici dans une heure. »

« Bella je peux te parler. » Demanda Jacob « Bien sûr »

« Attendez moi les gars. » Dis-je à Katherine et Damon. Nous avons marchés un peu « Juste parler » plaçais-je en m'arrêtant.

« Bella. Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimée. » Attends, QUOI. « Es-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Apparemment il a pris mon silence pour un oui puisqu'il m'a embrassée. J'étais au delà d'énervée. Je l'ai frappé dans le nez et j'ai entendu quelque chose craqué. « C'est quoi ce délire » Cria-t-il

« Ne fait pas le bébé. Tu sais que ça va guérir. » Dis-je ennuyée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es ? » J'ai vampirisé mon visage et lui est sauté dessus rapidement « Tu es un vampire. » Statua-t-il « Oh merde un autre Sherlock » Lançais-je ennuyée « Et un ennuyeux alors au revoir » J'ai courus jusqu'à Damon et l'embrassai passionnément « Tu m'as manquée » lui chuchotais-je amoureusement

« Tu sais que je t'aime également ? Oh et de toute façon quant nous reviendrons chez nous on partira tous les deux sur ma nouvelle moto. » Chuchota lui aussi Damon

« Je peux pas attendre »

Nous avons entendus la meute revenir Sam se changea de nouveau « Elle est partie et a laissé un mot pour toi. »

_**Si tu veux ton papa, viens dans le jardin secret de Edward et toi.**_

_**Victoria**_

_Quelle salope putain..._

« Damon, Katherine suivez moi » Dis-je en partant avec ma super vitesse. Quand nous sommes arrivés nous avons vu une personne que nous croyions tous morte. Anna _(NDT : L'auteur sait que dans la série elle est morte mais... Que seraient les ff si on ne faisait pas revivre certains personnages) _Comment peut-elle être en vie ? Elle tenait Charlie tandis que Victoria était à ses côtés souriante.

« Laisse partir Charlie et personne ne sera bléssé » Lâchais-je calmement

« Et bien, quelqu'un est confiante » Rigola-t-elle

« Et bien **chérie**, tu l'es aussi. Maintenant laisse le partir » Demandais-je

« Et qui va m'empêcher de le tuer. Toi ? » Se moqua-t-elle

« Je crois bien que oui » Je vampirisais mon visage et elle sauta de 5 pieds dans les airs effrayée.

« Putain t'es quoi ? » S'écria-t-elle

« Devine » la narguais-je

« Tu es un vampire »

« Et tu vas mourir. » Dis-je ennuyée Elle essaya de s'enfuir en courant mais en un flash j'étais

devant elle la tuant rapidement.

« Maintenant Anna, laisse le partir. » Lui demandais-je calmement

« Que va tu me faire ? Je suis plus forte que toi » En une seconde je l'attrapais et la maintenait au sol. Elle tenta de s'échapper mais avouons le elle n'avait aucune chance.

« Comment » Questionna-t-elle choquée.

« Et bien j'ai du sang d'originel dans mon corps, donc je pense que je suis plus forte que toi. » Oui je l'avoue mon ami qui m'a changé était un originel, Kol plus exactement

« QUUUUUOI... » Beugla Damon énervé. Merde je pense que j'ai quelques explication à faire.

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre plus long que d'habitude. A bientôt enfin j'espère.<em>


	8. PAS DE NOUVEAU CHAPITRE

/!\ ANNONCE /!\

* * *

><p>La nouvelle ne vous réjouira pas je pense mais il n'y aura pas de nouveau chapitre de surprise surprise avant quelques temps.<p>

Je m'explique, ma grande soeur est actuellement à l'hôpital et là vous vous dîtes pourquoi elle nous parle de sa soeur et je vous répondrez simplement que c'est elle qui fait la traduction et non moi.

Donc comme je le disais ma soeur est à l'hôpital pour une durée indéterminée, je n'entrerais pas dans les détails mais son état ne lui permet pas pour le moment de s'occuper de son histoire.

Donc tout simplement vous n'aurez pas de chapitre avant qu'elle se soit remise ou qu'elle me donne l'autorisation de continuer la traduction de son histoire.

Voilà.

Bien à vous GFALN


	9. Chapitre 8

Je ne vais pas y aller par 4 chemins. Je ne suis pas ma soeur loin de là. Donc je ne ferais pas de publication deux fois par semaines ni même toutes les semaines. Je publierais dès que j'aurais le temps mes études passent avant tout donc il faudra vous faire violence pour l'attente entre les chapitres.

En attendant profitez de ce chapitre.

Je fais des fautes. Beaucoup donc excusez moi pour celles-ci

* * *

><p><strong>B POV<strong>

Pourquoi ais-je ouvert ma bouche j'aurais dû me taire. J'ai tué Anna rapidement en me retournant j'ai remarqué que Katherine et Damon me regardaient choqués.

**« **Je pense que j'ai quelques explications à vous donner. » Dis-je calmement

« Oui explique » Ordonna Katherine

« Tout a commencé quand vous êtes 'morts'. Kol m'a trouvée dans les bois et m'a sauvée d'un ours. Il m'a donné de son sang. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis différente de vous. Après nous sommes devenus très proches mais quelques jours plus tard Klaus lui a planté une dague. Je l'ai cherché. Parfois je me dis que j'ai été stupide. Un sang froid m'a trouvée, je ne me souviens plus de comment il s'appelait et m'a tuée. Mais avec ma chance j'avais encore le sang de Kol dans mon corps. Quand je me suis réveillée j'ai décidé de terminer la transition parce que je voulais me venger. Donc, je suis allée en Bulgarie et vous connaissez la suite. » Expliquais-je

« Alors vous avez des questions ? »

« Seulement une » Répondit Damon

« Envois »

« De quelle façon es-tu différente ? »

« Et bien, je suis plus forte et rapide que vous. Je peux survivre des semaines sans boire de sang » Avouais-je

« Cool » Murmura Katherine. Nous avons entendu quelqu'un gémir de douleur. Charlie. Oups, avec tout ça nous l'avions oublié. Soudainement il est tombé dans l'inconscience.

« CHARLIE ! » Il est comme un père pour moi et je ne veux pas perdre quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai essayé de le réveiller mais sans succès. Avec Katherine et Damon nous l'avons emmenez à l'hôpital, puis nous avons attendu qu'un docteur arrive pour nous tenir au courant. Avec ma chance le docteur qui est venu nous voir était Carlisle.

« Comment va-t-il ? » Quémandais-je effrayée

« Il n'est pas bien Bella. Il a été privé d'oxygène plusieurs minutes et ça lui a causé beaucoup de dommages. Il est actuellement dans le coma. Mais s'il n'en sort pas nous devrons le débrancher. » Expliqua-t-il

Non ça ne peut pas arriver...

La semaine qui a suivie nous l'avons passée à l'hôpital mais Charlie ne se réveillait toujours pas. Aujourd'hui ils vont le débrancher.

« Excusez moi mademoiselle mais je vais devoir vous demander de partir. »

« NON » Criais-je « S'il vous plaît une autre heure » Suppliais-je

« Juste une heure. Pas plus. » L'infirmière me dit fermement en sortant.

Je soupirais et dis « J'ai juste besoin de quelques minutes avec lui seule. » Leur demandais-je

« Pas de problème chérie » Dit Katherine et ils sont sorti sur ces mots

« Charlie si tu m'entends, je t'en supplie réveille toi. Pendant cette année que j'ai passé avec toi tu es devenu comme un père pour moi et je t'aime tellement. Alors s'il te plaît réveille toi. Pour moi » Je pleurais maintenant.

Je n'avais pas réalisé que l'heure venait de passer et l'infirmière et entrée dans la chambre.

« Désolée mademoiselle mais c'est l'heure » Me dit-elle gentiment

« Non, non, NOOON ! Ne l'emmenait pas loin de moi. S'il vous plaît ne le faîtes pas. » J'ai commencé à sangloter. J'ai sentis des bras m'entourer.

« Izzy, je suis là pour toi » Dit Damon. J'ai mis ma tête dans sa poitrine en continuant de sangloter.

« Damon, ça fait mal » Gemis-je « Ca fait si mal » Il n'a rien dit, il m'a simplement tenue plus fermement. J'ai juste entendu la machine montrant son rythme cardiaque s'emballer puis le silence. Ca veut dire... Non... Non. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé après. Tout est flou. Je me suis réveillée dans mon lit. Peut-être que c'était juste un rêve. J'ai courus jusqu'à la chambre de Charlie pour la trouver vide. Non.

J'ai craqué en recommençant à sangloter. J'ai entendu Katherine me parler mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Mais quelque chose à titiller mon esprit.

« Charlie n'est pas mort, Isa » Dit-elle fermement

« Mais comment ? J'ai entendu la machine... »

« Non ma belle. Il s'est réveillé à la dernière seconde. La machine est tombée en panne ou quelque chose comme ça. » M'expliqua-t-elle doucement

« Où est-il ? » Murmurais-je

« Toujours à l'hôpital. Ils doivent faire des tests et demain matin ils le laisseront sortir. Mais il s'inquiète pour toi. Malheureusement on ne pourra pas le voir avant demain matin. » M'avoua-t-elle tristement

« Merci Kath »

Aujourd'hui nous ramenons Charlie à la maison. Il est resté silencieux à par le moment ou il s'est plaint pour tout le truc sur la chaise roulante.

« Je peux marcher » Continuait-il de répéter inlassablement.

Nous sommes arrivés et avec l'aide de Damon nous l'avons mis au lit.

« Sérieusement ! Es-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire ? » Continua-t-il

« Oui. Maintenant tu dors. » Lui ordonnais-je

Nous l'avons laissé là et sommes allé dans la cuisine.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » Me demanda Katherine

« Je ne sais pas mais je dois tout d'abord être sure qu'il va bien. » Sur ces mots le portable de Damon à sonner.

D POV _(NDT :_ _Suis-je la seule personne à trouver Ian vraiment HOOOOOT, la pub pour Azzaro dont il est l'égérie m'a simplement mise à terre)_

J'ai vu que la personne qui m'appelait était mon très cher frère _(NDT : Sarcasme quand tu nous tient.)_

(**Damon**, _Stefan_)

**Bonjour cher frère.**

_Vous devez revenir aussi vite que possible. Klaus est de retour avec toute sa famille_

**On arrive aussi vite que possible. On a eu quelques problèmes ici donc on revient dans quelques jours. Je dois y aller**

Je raccrochais sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

B POV

« Qu'es-ce qu'il a dit » Demandais-je

« Notre précieux Klaus est de retour en ville. Stefan m'a dit qu'il fallait que nous rentrions le plus vite possible. » Répondit-il sarcastiquement

« Et Charlie alors ? » J'étais vraiment très inquiète à son sujet.

« Je vais le surveiller » Dit Katherine

« Pourquoi ? » J''étais surprise qu'elle veuille rester dans ce trou perdu

« Klaus me veut morte et je n'ai pas envie de m'enfuir de nouveau... De toute façon qui resterais là sinon moi ? » Me questionna-t-elle

« Tu as le point mais... »

« Pas de mais. Vous rentrez ce soir point. » Dit-elle

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Merci » Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras

Nous nous sommes dis au revoir et Damon nous a conduits à l'aéroport. Notre vol était dans une heure donc nous avons le temps pour une petite séance de sexe. Après tout ça faisait un moment que nous n'avions rien fait tous le deux.

Damon a appelé son frère pour lui dire que nous rentrions ce soir. Le vol n'était pas si long, après tout j'avais Damon à côté de moi

Nous sommes arrivés chez moi ou tous le monde nous attendait

« Qu'es-ce qu'on a raté ? » Questionnais-je tout le monde

« Pas beaucoup de choses. Simplement les Originaux qui sont revenus. » Dit Stefan comme si de rien n'était.

« J'ai hâte de voir Kol et Beka » Dis-je excitée.

« Pourquoi Kol ? Je veux dire okey Rebekah oui, mais pourquoi Kol » Demanda Elena

« Longue et ennuyeuse histoire. »

« Tu n'es pas fatiguée non » Demanda Elena subitement.

« Non pourquoi ? »

« Parce que les Originaux organisent un bal et nous devons aller faire les magasins pour trouver notre robe. » Expliqua-t-elle contente.

Elle m'a attrapée par la main et m'a traînée au centre commercial. Les autres filles nous ont rejointes et les robes que nous avons achetées sont juste P-A-R-F-A-I-T-E-S _(NDT : Les photos sont sur le profil de l'auteur mais je ne sais pas si les liens sont accessibles.)_

C'est l'heure de faire la fête.

* * *

><p>1 review = 1 heure en compagnie de Ian Somerhalder ou Joseph Morgan ou Daniel Gillies ou Nathaniel Buzolic Je me sens d'humeur à vous offrir ça parce que c'est la première fois que j'écris.<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

_Euh... Hello les gens c'est moi et quand je dis moi c'est Shoukapik aka GFAL pas ma soeur.  
>Je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir pu poster de chapitre mais comme je pense que ma soeur vous l'a expliqué,<br>j'avais des problèmes de santé très grave (c'est toujours le cas mais ils sont meilleurs)_

_J'ai conscience que vous avez attendu des semaines pour les chapitres et qu'ils ne sont jamais arrivés.  
>J'avais demandé à ma soeur de continuer mais elle ne l'a pas fait alors je suis désolée.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>DISLCAIMER: <em>Rien n'est à moi les personnages sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer et L.J Smith. Le concept de cette histoire appartient à Blac Tiger 532.<em>**

**Nombre de mots:_ 1 017._**

**Note de la trad': _Je ne suis pas spécialement contente de ce chapitre je n'ai pas eu la force de le relire donc certaines fautes doivent toujours exister. S'il y en à trop dites le moi je relirais et corrigerais le tout._**

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

><p>B POV<p>

C'était la nuit du bal, les filles et moi nous préparions ensemble chez moi et les gars chez Damon et Stefan.

On parlait un peu, pratiquement prêtes enfin il fallait encore qu'on se maquille.

« Bella je peux te parler en priver ? » Demanda Elena. Okay bizarre...

« Bien sur » Répondis-je en allant vers la cuisine pour qu'elle me suive.

« Je voulais te parler de Damon » Hell to the NO

« Tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance, il est infidèle et a fait d'horribles choses. Et il est amoureux de moi » Conclu-t-elle

Quelle SALOPE ! Je croyais que je pouvais lui faire confiance mais évidemment non. Saleté de doubles...

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que tu le connais mieux que moi »Dis-je froidement.

« Tu penses qu'il est amoureux de toi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je ressemble à Katherine. » Répondit-elle confiante.

La seule chose que j'ai pu faire c'est rire. Je veux dire SERIEUSEMENT. Elle croit être qui. La reine d'Angleterre ?!

« Écoute Elena, tu n'as juste aucun droit de te comparer à Katherine. Elle est juste milles fois mieux que toi. Et juste pour information tu ne peux pas avoir Damon, je sais que tu le veux. Bien sur que je sais pour ton petit coup de cœur... Que c'est risible. Tu as des sentiments pour le frère de ton petit-ami » Elle est tellement naïve c'est tellement pathétique pauvre petite chose.

« T-Tu es au courant, personne ne le sais à part Bonnie » Demanda-t-elle choquée

« Tu croyais vraiment que je n'allais pas t'entendre parler avec Bonnie hier. Je suis dans la chambre d'à côté sans oublier que je suis un V-A-M-P-I-R-E »

**Flashback**

J'étais assise dans ma chambre en train d'écouter Elena et Bonnie parler. _Ne me jetez pas la première pierre je suis un vampire elles n'avaient qu'à mettre un sort pour insonoriser la chambre_

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Depuis qu'elle est arrivée il ne me parle même plus. Au moment où je commence à retourner ces sentiments elle arrive. » Cracha Elena énervée. Je pense que le 'elle' c'est moi.

« Calme toi tu as Stefan. Que veux-tu de plus ? » Rétorqua Bonnie

« Je veux les deux. Juste comme Katherine. » _Depuis quand les frères Salvatore sont des objets ?!_

« Tu dois admettre que tu sonnes vraiment égoïste ! Tu ne peux pas vraiment le vouloir »

« Mais c'est le cas. Et puis qu'est ce qu'il lui trouve je suis bien plus belle qu'elle. »

**Fin du Flashback**

« Tu as entendu » Murmura une Elena toute effrayée.

« Évidemment et si tu ne veux pas que je le dise à ton cher Stefan, je te suggère de rester loin de Damon » La prévins-je

J'étais dans la voiture de Damon. _Bitches je suis sa cavalière. _J'adore la vitesse et surtout sa voiture est juste MAGNIFIQUE

Quand il est arrivé 15 minutes plus tôt j'ai ris de son expression il bavait littéralement.

« Ferme la bouche bébé. Tu pourras me déshabillée après la fête » ronronnais-je

« J'ai hâte belle robe tant que j'y suis »

« Merci Mr Salvatore »

Toute la ville semblait être là vu le nombre de voitures garées. En entrant dans la maison nous avons été accueillis par le maire.

« Ravi de vous voir, je vous présente la magnifique Isabella Swan. »

« Ravi de faire votre connaissance mademoiselle Swan. »

« Ne soyez pas si formel appelez moi Bella » Dis-je en riant.

Les vieux jours où les hommes étaient des gentleman me manquent.

« Profitez de la fête » Fini-t-il

« Impossible... Si ce n'est pas Bella que quelqu'un me tire dessus » Entendis-je la voix familière de Kol m'apostropher

« Kol » M'exclamais-je en me retournant pour le prendre dans mes bras. « Tu n'as pas changer d'un poil »

« Toi non plus Belle. Je croyais que tu étais morte mais j'ai entendu une rumeur selon laquelle une Isabella était en ville. Mon sang t'as guérie » Murmura-t-il à mon oreille

« Ouaip' Et je te remercie pour ça »

« C'était rien » Me répondit-il humblement

« On se voit plus tard »

« Pas de problème je dois juste attraper Rebekah elle me manque terriblement. »

Nous étions arrivés depuis 1 heure déjà et je n'avais toujours pas réussis à trouver Bekah. C'était l'heure de la valse traditionnelle Damon et moi nous dirigions donc vers la salle de bal, les Mikaelson nous suivant.

La musique qui arriva était la première sur laquelle nous avions dansés pour la première fois. C'était un bal évidemment. Il m'avait murmurer les paroles à l'oreille et j'ai du avouer qu'il avait une magnifique voix.

Nik était le seul dansant avec une personne n'étant pas de leur famille. Je devais avouer que Caroline se débrouillait vraiment bien avec lui. Je devrais en parler avec elle demain.

Quand la musique pris fin nous nous sommes tous dirigés vers le salon car les Mikaelson portaient un toast. Quand Rebekah a posé les yeux sur moi elle a mimé 'On doit parler' auquel je lui répondis par un hochement de tête.

Le toast n'avait rien de particulier donc j'ai suivis Bekah qui se dirigeait au premier. En passant devant une des porte j'entendis la voix de Elena.

« Et ça les tuera ? Toute la famille » Questionna une Elena peu sure

« Si l'un tombe les autres le suivront » Répondis Esther

« Mais pourquoi les voulez-vous mort ? Ils sont votre famille »

« Ils ne devraient pas être vivants ils sont des vampires à cause de moi je veux les libérer de cette malédiction »

« Donc j'ai juste à tuer Bella ? Pourquoi elle » _Attendez... QUOI ?!_

« Parce qu'elle entretient une relation avec la plus grande partie de mes enfants, si elle meure ils voudront vengeance et se tiendront moins sur leurs gardes. C'est la seule façon de tuer l'un d'entre eux. » Expliqua Esther.

C'est... Quoi... Ce... Bordel !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vous avez aimés détesté dites moi TOUT racontés moi même votre vie comme moi je le fait ça ne me dérange pas ; )<strong>_


End file.
